Eternal Magic
by ElectricIceBlade
Summary: It's about a guy named max who joins zidane. He has a mysterious past and is very casual. I'm at it again. Now I am invincible! I don't care wut anyone thinks! MUHAHAHAHA!
1. The Great War

          ****Chapter 1: The Great War

          

          It was a rainy day full of sorrow for the city of Burmecia. The Queens soldiers invaded and destroyed the city. Brave soldiers named: Zidane, a thieve who has a tail and carries a dagger, Freya, mostly goat part rat who carries a pole arm, Vivi a black mist who has a staff, and Quini, a chef with a very long tongue who uses a fork. They have set off towards the helpless city. This is where the adventure begins.

          They were fighting their way through the city until they saw Queen Brahne, Kuja, and Beatrix talking. "We are to go Cleyra and also conquer that city". Zidane leaps out of the darkness and says, "So you're under this!" "Oh, he's catching on" said Kuja, "Beatrix take out these nuisances". Unfortunately, Beatrix was far too skilled for them and left them to bleed. As Kuja leaves, a mysterious figure challenges Kuja for a battle. The figure annihilated Kuja and left him almost dead and sliced his hand off. The person stares with pity at the crew knowing that they're so weak. As Kuja runs away, the teenager smiles with katana in hand. As Freya tries to get up, she looks at Max.

~*~

          "It's a pity you guys don't know how to fight". "I know how to fight you piece of shit!" Zidane said angrily. "Well, not that good" Max said casually. Zidane was filled with wrath from being called "weak". "Well, we better get a move on" Vivi said. "Yes, we find yummy yummies" Quina said. 

~*~

          "What's your name anyways?" said Freya. "Max". As they were traveling, Max thought a lot about his past. 'She's gone…so is Garnet.' 'No one knows who I am, they all think I'm dead….' "Max!" Vivi said, "Come on!" "Sorry bout that little guy" Max said as they found themselves at Cleyra.  

~*~

          

          "Quite a big tornado" Max said with wonder. "Hey, um Max, can I talk to you?" Vivi said. "Sure, what do you want?". "Well y-you were kind of talking to yourself and I heard you say 'Garnet'". "And we're looking for her right now". "Oh dear, you wouldn't understand" Max said "But all I can say is that I knew her quite well"… "What, you knew Garnet!" Zidane bursted in. "Yes I did Zidane… why, do you like her?" Max said. "Well, yeah, kind of…." Zidane said quietly. "And to think we loved each other…there goes my relationship with you and Garnet…too bad."


	2. Cleyra

I got a new form on this story now! It's gonna be block style!

(This means the character is mumbling).

This writing means that I'm explaining things. This means that the character is thinking. 

There we go. I'm hoping now I'll get good reviews!

~*~

          **Max wore a black long sleeve shirt, green pants, Combat boots, Shoulder pads with spikes, and a sheath for his sword. He had gray eyes, gray pointy hair, and loved to battle.**

 ~*~

**          Max walked away quickly and headed up the trees roots.**

Vivi- What's he talking about Zidane?

Zidane- Nobody knows…

Freya- Let's catch up with him, because Quina looks like she's going to eat me.

Quina- Me soooooo hungry!!!!!!!

~*~

**Max- **_Maybe I should just tell them what happened…but they wouldn't understand me. Poor Aeris…now she's dead._

**Just then Max got into a fight with a sand golem.**

Max- Why do these things get in my way? They are no match for me.

Max leapt in the air and sliced down on the jewel in the center of it. Then it melted away.

Max- Like I said, no match.

Max arrived at Cleyra's town and went to the inn.

**~*~**

**Zidane-**GOD?! WHY ARE THESE THINGS SO HARD?!

Then Sand Golem punched him doing lots of damage.

**Then Quina used one of her abilities to cure Zidane.**

Quina- White Wind!

Vivi- Fire!

Ohhh boy…That was tough, said Zidane as it melted away.

**~*~**

Max- Where are those faggots? I've been waitin' in this damn hotel for 15 minutes! God Damnit!

Zidane, Vivi, Quina, and Freya walked in to the inn(HAHA! I made a funny!)

Zidane- Sorry we took so long. We had a fight with one of those sand monsters.

Max- (What a freakin' moron…damn he's weak!).

Zidane- What Max?

Max- **sigh**…Nuthin.

Freya- I have to see their head council.

Vivi- Have fun!!

**In a moments time, she was gone.**

Quina- Me go find yummy-yummies.

**In a moments time, she too was gone.**

Vivi- I'm going to look around too. Cya!

Zidane- Me too.

Max- And I'm not important?

Zidane- Nope. Cya!

I know that was short, but I have writers block disease. Tell me what you think about the story so far! Oh yeah, tell me what type of style I should use too. This one or the last one. Thanx! 


	3. Notice

This is to everyone who hates my fics. It really hurts when you say mean things to people. How would you like it if people started making fun of you all of a sudden? I go through this every time I get a review. It either says, "don't write anymore" or "this sux". It gets people discouraged. Mog the moogle or vica versa . I thank you for your words to me. Yuffie is mean also, she's being like herself still. One word, Annoying. Everyone who likes my stuff deserves some candy. Heh. I have my own way of being funny. Please, if your going to write a bad review, then don't write it. Like DarkTruth, You could do destructive critisism. Thank you for reading this. Bye. 


End file.
